la cosita de Perry
by kena86
Summary: *slash* doof se burla de la c de Perry, este se molesta, doof pagara muy caro


-pensándolo mejor… tal vez este no es una buena trampa- piensa doof al observar su "caja-de-cosquillas-inador" que básicamente es una catapulta escondida en el piso, que meterá a Perry a una caja metalica totalmente llena de plumas que cuando Perry se meta, se agitaran suavemente para hacerle cosquillas y que ria descontroladamente –en realidad, nunca he escuchado a Perry el Ornitorrinco reir… ni hablar… solo hace ese "krkrkrkrkr", pero ya es tarde para hacer otra trampa… ahora que lo pienso mejor…si lo pongo en esa caja, no oirá mi monologo ni mi triste pasado del porque hare un "cosquilla-inador"-pero nunca llegaría a conclusión, pues Perry de pronto entre por el balcón, justamente se paro en la catapulta, y justo como planeo, entro a la "caja-de-cosquillas-inador" que se activo de inmediato, Heinz se acerca para escuchar "reir" al Ornitorrinco-a ver- acerca el oído.

-¡krkrkr! ¡krakrkrakra! ¡Kraaakrkrkr!- algo parecido al gruñido, pero evidentemente alterado.

-¡wow! ¡funciona! Digo, sabia que funcionaria- se dice a si mismo, sin embargo, la sorpresa le dura poco al escuchar unos golpes contra las paredes de la caja, evidentemente Perry trata de huir, son golpes algo desesperados, y de repente un laser traspasa el metal y logra hacer un irregular agujero, donde sale Perry bastante agitado y jadeando-vaya, eso fue rápido, como estas tan cansado aprovechare para darte mi malvado mono… ¿Por qué estas rojo?- pregunta al ver la cara sonrojada de Perry, como si hubiera pasado una tremenda pena y su mirada decía a gritos "trágame tierra"- ¿pasa algo? Solo era una caja de cosqui… ¿y eso?- desgraciadamente para Perry, el Doctor parece que identifico su problema, no fue dicifil verlo en su pequeño… y completamente desnudo cuerpo: el ornitorrinco tenia una excitación- vaya, vaya, se supone que la "caja-de-cosquillas-inador" solo hace cosquillas… aunque pensándolo detenidamente… una caja… tapizada 100% de plumas que se mueven… no solo hace cosquillas… también debieron tocarte… sin querer te estimularon… ok…- Doofenshmirtz no sabia si sentir pena porque su inador le provoco algo tan vergonzoso a su nemesis o reírse porque su trampa hizo algo mas… lo soluciono decidiendo que haría algo diferente ese dia- oooye Perry el Ornitorrino, no te sientas mal- Perry lo mira con interrogante sin quitar lo rojo de su cara- despues de todo no tienes gran cosa- dice con burla, Perry entiende, y a pesar de su sonrojo no se quita ahora es por enojo- ¿Qué? Digo, ni siquiera vale la pena traer una regla para medir esa "cosita" al menos que sea una regla de 5 cm, porque de ahí no pasa jeje- Perry se levanta con los puños cerrados- ay, por favor, no es algo que puedas presumir-continua, Perry empieza a temblar de rabia- al menos claro que lo hagas con un minúsculo raton- ahora si, se paso de la raya, Perry quiere callarle la boca, salta sobre él, pero Doof reacciona rápido y lo evita, el agente vuela hasta el piso y rueda hasta una esquina- vaya, ¿se enojo Perry el Ornitorrinco porque me burle de su "cosita"- continua Doof muy contento de molestar al mamífero, Perry estaba en la esquina de los inadores que no habían explotado, ahora están arrinconados para que no estorben, iba volver arrebatar contra el científico, pero vio el "rayo encogedor" que Doofenshmirtz uso para encoger los monumentos nacionales en cada país, claro que también agranda… entonces se le ocurrió algo -¿Qué estas pensando Perry el Ornitorrinco?- pregunta al ver una extraña mirada y sonrisa en la cara del turquesa.

Antes de que pudiera entender que hacía, Perry subió hasta la cabeza del rayo encogedor y se dispara-¡¿pero qué demonios?!- exclama, el monotrema baja al piso, si, al principio creyó que se encogería, pero el Ornitorrinco sigue del mismo tamaño, solo "amiguito" aumento de tamaño-¿uh?... ¡bien! Ya no puedo burlarme de… ¡Eso!, ¿y? tampoco lo puedes conservar asi, se nota demasiado, y no es tan grande- se acerca un poco para observarlo un segundo y desviar la vista un poco apenado -¿ves? Ahora solo del tamaño de un hombre promedio (ok, tal vez un poco más grande que la de un hombre promedio)-se sonroja un poco con el pensamiento-¿y ahora que harás?... ¿Por qué me miras así?- Perry seguía con la extraña mirada y sonrisa, que si no se equivoca, es una sonrisa perversa-¿Pe… Perry?- otra vez, inadvertidamente el monotrema toma acción, se lanza sobre doof, que por lo general es para golpearlo, va directo a su cadera, siento lo que cree que es un abrazo, pero pronto se da cuenta que Perry pelea con su cinturón "¿Qué está haciendo?" este no tarda en romperlo, -¡o… oye! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! –decide que es hora de quitárselo, lo empuja, pero muy tarda se da cuenta que de paso este se lleva su pantalón y calzón para abajo -¡¿pero qué?!- una vez que el Ornitorrinco llego al piso, aprovecho para jalar la ropa a un lado para que Doof se cayera boca abajo al suelo. -¡ough! ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres comparar? ¿O qué?- pregunta enojado y confundido, por la acción de su Némesis, nunca había pasado la línea de dejarlo sin calzones, asi que esto es nuevo e incomodo- ¿te importaría…? ¿eh?-apenas logro ponerse en 4, siente que Perry sobre su… trasero, y también siente el engrandecido miembro demasiado cerca de su ano, -o… oye, Perry el… Ornitorrinco ¿podrias… quitar…tu…?- quiere que se quite, pero Perry va demostrar su venganza -¿¡ah!?- Perry el Ornitorrinco lo penetro de una sola estocada, nada amable, Doof siente que se va a partir en 2, y sin perder el tiempo, el mamífero empezó dar embestidas salvajes. -¡ou! ¡ah! ¡Perry! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡ou! ¡eso duele! ¡Aah!- intenta quitárselo con una mano, pues es difícil alcanzarlo si esta detrás, pero solo logra que el Ornitorrinco demuestre que tan aferrado esta, pues entierra las garras tanto de las manos como de las patas sobre la piel de la cadera, aferrándose de tal manera que el pobre científico jura que siente la sangre, deja de insistir, -¡basta! ¡ah! ¡agh! ¡Diablos!- "ese Ornitorrinco parece estar pegado" entonces se le ocurre que debería darse la vuelta, y si Perry se desconcentraba al ser aplastado, tal vez podría escapar -¡JA!- así lo hace, atrapa a Perry bajo su cuerpo, bueno en realidad bajo su trasero, no es una posición cómoda, parece la del vaquero, tal vez puede levantarse, pero se equivoca, aunque a Perry le tomo de sorpresa esta cambio de posición, pero no está dispuesto a detenerse, se aferro mas fuerte a la cadera, y siguió embistiendo desde abajo -¡¿ah?! ¡ah! ¡agh! – el científico con horror se da cuenta, que solo se puso en una posición que sentía que la penetración es más profunda, volvió a echarse al suelo, ahora de lado, pero ni así el Ornitorrinco para, -¡diablos! ¡Por favor! ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Te prometo no volver a burlarme!- suplica, pero es más que tarde, su propio cuerpo se está relajando contra su propia voluntad, sin poder evitarlo se acuesta boca abajo completamente en la alfombra, esta excitado, lo que le queda es aferrarse con fuerza de la alfombra- ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡aaaaghnnnn!- Perry no tardo en llegar al climax, Doof siente algo caliente en su interior, y como Perry se desploma sobre su espalda con la respiración agitada, el no llego al final, todavía sigue excitado, aunque gasto energía al resistirse, por fin se lo quita de encima, no sabe porque, pero lo primero que se le ocurre es ir a su cuarto, sin pantalones, y con la semilla de Perry escurriéndole por las piernas, se echa a su cama, como si su cuerpo hubiera exigido estar en un lugar comodo, siente una relajación tremenda al estar en su colcha, recupera la respiración acostado boca arriba y los ojos cerrados, pero este descanso solo le duro unos 3 minutos, pues algo se sube a su cama, separa sus piernas, -¿eh?- al abrir los ojos, ve que Perry el Ornitorrinco parece molesto -¿Qué?- pregunta, aunque sabe que no le puede responder, pero se da cuenta lo que enoja al animal, esta excitado, y al parecer, el monotrema esta dispuesto a repetir hasta que el doctor llegue al nirvana, su miembro de tamaño anormal a su tamaño, esta listo para continuar- o… oye… no te necesito para terminar-intenta excusarse, a pesar de que en realidad quiere otra cosa, Perry le da una significativa mirada, obviamente no le cree lo que dice, y no le importa-es… esta bien… pero se… amable esta vez- pide, pero desconfiado busca pliegues para aferrarse, siente como vuelve a entrar a su cuerpo, pero ahora mas lento, menos doloroso, Perry le hizo caso al pedirle que fuera amable –ah… ah… ah…- y también mas lento, a diferencia del primero, esta disfrutándolo, pero como su excitación ya esta avanzado no tarda en tener el climax.

-¡Perry! ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!- exclama Doof el dormido agente, este se despierta, contrariado- llevamos 3 horas dormidos- explica, pues para estar alarmado, se nota que tomo su tiempo, para ponerse una bata de descanso, y es posible que este desnudo debajo.

-¿krkrkr?-

-bueno, no, no ha llamado nadie, pero a estas horas hago mis cosas, y tu debes andar por ahí, no sé donde ¿no tienes a donde ir?- pregunta.

Perry asiente, toma su sombrero para marcharse.

-ejem… Perry el Ornitorrinco, creo que olvidas algo-.

Efectivamente, Perry todavía seguía con algo anormal, se va corriendo al "rayo encogedor" a dispararse otra vez, Doof solo se adelanta a la puerta del balcón para verlo irse.

Pero entonces Perry hace algo inusual, salta a darle un beso, Heinz se queda de piedra, sorprendido, confundido y sonrojado, el agente toma su nave y se va. Ahora que esta solo, tal vez pueda sentarse y pensar ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?.


End file.
